dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Mythology
The world of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita has a long and rich history. It was known as the world of Sundry, thousands and thousands of years ago. Origins Centuries before the events of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, the world of Sundry was one of prosperity. However, through a turn of long and complex events, war overtook the world, and despite the rise of many heroes and advanced technology, the world took a turn for the worse. War ravaged families, civilization fell, and families were torn apart. The descent was slow and gradual, but definitely existed. After a few hundred years, the human population was at an all-time low and the world was plagued with disasters and a terrible climate. Despite the harsh conditions, the introverted humans continued to advance with technology and science, and soon pushed past the limits of science into the fantastical frontier of magic. The humans performed magical feats, changing the face of the world many times and undergoing acts beyond human powers, including resurrecting the dead and creating new life. The gods were angered. They descended upon the earth once again, dealing the foolish humans a lesson about their place. The human population fell once again, and the gods personally destroyed all knowledge of magic in the remaining animals. They vowed to stay on the planet and rule over the humans themselves, fed up with their constant mistakes and failures. Under the harsh rule of the gods, the human population dwindled almost to nothing. Soon, realizing they were ruling over what was effectively nonexistent, the gods returned to their thrones in the heavens. Only two gods remained to rule over the destroyed wastelands - the goddess of the sun and the god of death, the ancient siblings, the lovers, the all powerful. Without rivals of any kind on the planet, the god's powers grew without restraint. For a long time, the two lived a happy existence, roaming the dead lands in love with each other. Soon, however, the sun god grew too powerful. She began to accidentally hurt her partner. The lands became scorched, and her light always burned without relief. It began to control her, to warp her mind and her love for her brother. The sun was beginning to go supernova. In his desperation, the god of death searched the desolate world for a cure for his wife. He ravaged through the entire world, searching frantically for his lifeline. At the very core of the planet, he found The Embodiment, a living machine placed inside every world to control its life. Coincidentally, the Embodiment was the most powerful world core found throughout the galaxy, as if he were fated to use its power. By this point, the sun god was almost irreparable. The death god used the power to its extent to help her, but nothing worked. He needed more time. Overcome with tragedy, he activated the Embodiment, imploring it to save the world and his sun by any means possible. In response, the Embodiment severed Sundry from its original dimension, twisting its reality until its sense of time and space was irreparably shattered. The sun god was frozen inside the Embodiment and its memories, almost fusing her with it. The burning supernova in the universe froze and turned a cool blue. With her power sealed and her existence paused, the death god doomed the sun god and freed her at the same time. The Embodiment's solution was not perfect. Sundry was now frozen, forever trapped in its state as a dead world. The damage was irreparable, yet the Embodiment was compelled by its own programming to attempt a repair. Unable to harness growth from Sundry itself, it turned to the rest of the universe for assistance. Pieces of other worlds were summoned to replace damaged parts of Sundry. Yet summoning was no longer so simple for the godmachine. Cut off from the rest of the universe, it found that the components from other worlds were warped as they came through, melding together time and space in unpredictable ways. Genesis The death god was desperate and alone. His only companion was gone, and would only live if separated from him. Before long, he realized that the Embodiment was not a perfect power source - the glowing blue sun was slowly extinguishing. He needed more power to imprison her. On this dead earth, there was nothing besides his own power to fuel the Embodiment, an ancient machine that once prospered from life. From death, the god created life. He travelled the entire time stream of the planet and soon found two human warriors who paralleled the sun and death gods. Two warriors very strong together, yet torn apart by the horrors and solitude of war. The death god found Cloud Zero and Terra Angelheart. They were perfect - their dynamic and rage would fuel the Embodiment for a good while. But he could not just summon them and defy the timeline. He needed stronger power. In his desperation, the death god turned to the Embodiment and the endless worlds it surveyed again. On one world, he found the life god Genesis. Sundry came perilously close to destruction as the death god instructed the Embodiment to summon Genesis to Sundry in all his power. When the life god arrived, the death god grovelled before him, pridelessly beseeching the god to power his machine. With no other choice, Genesis accepted the rule of the empty world. The War In his generosity was foolishness. Instead of cooperating with Genesis, the death god controlled him and enslaved him to do his bidding. He summoned the two warriors and bid them to battle for eternity to power the Embodiment, and used Genesis' power and his own to give the warriors eternal life. They became demigods known as Eris and Ragnarok, and the two were clashed into a deadlock for thousands of years. Eventually they grew complacent. Their powers were equally matched and no longer produced any semblance of energy. The sun began to shrink again. The death god grew frantic once again for his lost love, and ordered the two gods to produce a worthy battle. They knew they couldn't directly harm each other, and instead used Genesis' power to summon human warriors from many alternate worlds to battle each other. Their life and conflict powered the Embodiment for a while, but eventually they killed each other and fulfilled their purpose. To continue powering the Embodiment and keep the sun god alive, the death god would summon Genesis to wipe out all remaining warriors and start the conflict over again with warriors he chose. Those he didn't choose satisfactory for the conflict would return to the oblivion from whence they came. These cycles continued anew 12 times on the ruined world before the fateful 13th that changed everything. Category: Dissidia Calamitas Infinita